inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles VII
(Defender) |element = Wood |team = Raimon (Chrono Stone) (Coach) |seiyuu = Kōsuke Toriumi |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 020 (Chrono Stone)}} Charles VII (シャルル 7世) is a character introduced in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. Plot Charles VII first appeared in episode 20. As he wanted to know if Jeanne's ability to hear God's voice was true, he placed a lookalike of him in the throne and disguised himself as a soldier. He was invited to play soccer by Kinako, who said that soccer is a game to be played in all ages. He accepted but lied, saying that the only motive to play is that he had some free time. As Fei explained the rules, he quickly learned it, saying that the goal is like the enemy's castle. When Kinako suggested to him that he should look at the match from a distance during the beginning, he said that this was unacceptable, justifying that, as a knight, he can't stay behind during an offensive. As they did the kickoff, he immediately shot the ball, which was easily defended by Shinsuke. Then, Tsurugi said to him that he couldn't just shoot the ball at the start of the match and Kinako complimented, saying that soccer is about teamwork. Later, he tried to make a head goal, but it was again defended by Shinsuke. Charles tried to stop Shinsuke from advancing through the field, but the second just passed the ball to Tenma. He said, after scoring a goal, that soccer is fun. Afterwards, he agreed, after questioning her about how she will free France from England's control, to help Jeanne d'Arc in the war. Then, he gave orders to Gilles de Rais and La Hire to command his troops along with Jeanne. When Raimon and Protocol Omega 3.0 were about to start their match, he proclaimed himself as Raimon's coach. He said that everyone must protect the 'King's Castle' which was the goal, but everyone did not listen because they knew that Charles didn't know anything about soccer strategies. Because of this, Raimon ended suffering a goal by Gamma's Jinrou Lycaon's Keshin shoot. In episode 21, however, it was proved that his strategies are really effective, as Tenma could pass by Gamma using them. During the second half, he said to Raimon to intercept Protocol Omega 3.0's passes and shoot the ball by the sideline, which ended up infuriating Gamma and his teammates and kept them from succeeding with any sort of attack. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Charles, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Captivating Cologne (みわくのオーデコロン, randomly dropped from Entertainments (エンタテイメンツ) N or Entertainers (エンタテイナーズ) R at the Vast Plains in the France era) *'Player': Simon *'Player': Wolf After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Charles, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Coriander Colon (パクチーコロン, randomly dropped from Hair Clips at Kanda Satoko's left taisen route) *'Item': Faded Map (いろあせすぎた地図, randomly dropped from Nidaime Fuurinkazan (二代目風林火山) at the shopping district arcade in Inazuma Town) *'Photo': Soccer Goddess Statue (サッカーの女神像の写真, taken at the station entrance of Inazuma Town) *'Record': Good Performer (グッドパフォーマー, get 15 celebrations) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Coach effect ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *Power of offensive tactics increased by 10. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *Power of offensive tactics increased by 10. Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Kantoku Gundan' *'Orléans' Gallery Charles VII CS 20 HQ.png|Charles VII listening to Jeanne's plan. Charles Revealing His Hood CS 20 HQ.png|Charles revealed to have been hiding with his hood and starts ordering Gilles and La Hire. Charleshairstyleis.png|Charles changing everything to deceive Jeanne. IG-08-058.PNG|IG-08-058. Trivia *According to the game Raimon visited his era in 1429 so he was 26 years old then. See also *Charles VII Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Coaches